A New Year's Surprise
by Akito Sohma 101
Summary: Tohru is alone for New Year's, until Akito shows up, and things start heating up. M for lemon.


**A New Year's Surprise**

**Warning: This fanfic contains sexual content. Reader discretion is advised. **

**I do not own Fruits Basket. **

It was New Year's, and everybody was busy with New Year's cleaning. Shigure had been busy finishing the last couple pages of his book; Tohru had been helping Yuki and Kyo with everything else. They were feeling edgy about going back to the Main House, thinking Akito would sneak over to seduce Tohru. Since the last visit, they had upgraded their home phone to show call display, and they all bought cell phones to let each other know where they were in case Akito was stalking them. But it turns out he stayed away from the phone and he never left the estate; in fact he never left his room.

But ever since Tohru got her pink Blackberry, she had been texting her friends all the time. Yuki and Kyo knew that if she texted her friends tonight, she would be alright even after reassuring dozens of times. So after supper, they headed out to the Main House for the New Year's banquet; but they didn't know Akito was hiding behind a wall on the street and they walked right past him without knowing it. When all was clear, Akito quietly made his way to Shigure's house where Tohru was alone; he knew that if she was alone he'd be able to take advantage of her with ease. Tohru was too busy texting that she didn't even hear the front door open or close, but when she saw a shadow on the table, she knew someone had come into the house – she turned around, and there he stood.

"So, they left you here all alone, how very pitiful," he said.

"Uh, Akito," Tohru stuttered, remembering her last visit, "what brings you here?"

"I didn't want to be at the Main House watching the cat and mouse fighting," Akito answered, "so I decided come here. So why is it that you are all alone?"

"Shigure told me that Hatori called and said I was invited to the Main House for New Year's," said Tohru, "but Shigure said it would be better if I didn't go."

"It's because of your last visit, isn't it?"

Tears started falling from Tohru's eyes. "Why are you crying?" Akito asked.

"I'm sorry," said Tohru as she stood up. "We all felt the need to stay away from the Main House to keep me safe. We even got cell phones to keep in touch and we got a new home phone with call display. We're staying inside to eat lunch at school, both Yuki and Kyo are walking me home from work all the time, and…"

She was cut off when Akito lifted her chin and kissed her and held her in his arms. Tohru's slowly closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss; after all it was her first. Akito pulled away and looked into her eyes. "All that trouble to keep you safe from me?"

"They are pretty protective," said Tohru, "it was all Kyo's idea."

"Well they don't need to worry," said Akito, "you don't even need to worry. I regret what I did to you last time and I'm sorry. I don't think you deserve to be alone tonight."

"I made some New Year's cakes," said Tohru, "would you like some?"

"Sure."

With that, they spent the evening eating New Year's cake and drinking tea; and they had a nice conversation.

"I don't mean to pry, but are you an only child?" asked Tohru.

"No," Akito answered.

"Do have a brother?" Tohru asked again.

"Sister," said Akito. "Her name is Teri; she's five minutes older than I am. Yeah, we're twins, identical twins. Some of the zodiacs have actually mistaken Teri for me."

"It must've been annoying," said Tohru.

"Well they got the clue after a while," Akito answered. "The only thing that matters is we're very close, closer than we were kids; mostly because we were separated after dad died. But then after mom died, Teri came back to the Main House and she's lived there ever since. One thing I know for certain, she has a crush on Shigure."

"Really?" asked Tohru.

"Yeah," Akito replied, "sexually if I might add."

"Poor Shigure," Tohru giggled.

"Yeah, well Shigure actually feels the same way about her," said Akito, and then he looked deep into Tohru's eyes. "It's basically how I feel about you. The words you spoke to me that day, nobody has ever said something like that to me. And I think you may be right; I am alive, and there's so much I wanna do before I die. One of those things that has been on that list for years is to find a girlfriend, and I think I just found her."

"Are you saying you want me to be your girlfriend?" Tohru was completely shocked; Akito gave her a very soft look. Tohru nodded and hugged Akito, who gave her a very deep kiss. Tohru could tell he loved her; his hands started roaming her body, until they started undressing each other. Tohru lay upon the floor with Akito on top, and he slowly thrust into her and took her virginity forever. He let her adjust to the feeling, and then he started to move slowly.

Tohru had her arms around Akito's neck hanging on for dear life. He was surprised to see she was enjoying this as she gave silent permission to go faster. So he sped up making Tohru moan until she screamed out his name as loud as she could as he exploded and spilled inside her. He slowly pulled out and collapsed on the floor beside Tohru; there was no blanket nearby, so Akito carefully moved everything off the table and used the table cloth to cover Tohru and himself. He suddenly heard his watch beep the hour; it was midnight and it was the New Year.

"Happy New Year, Tohru," he whispered.

"And a Happy New Year to you," Tohru smiled.

"I love you," Akito whispered again.

"I love you too," Tohru whispered back as she snuggled closer to Akito.

-Later that night-

Shigure, Yuki and Kyo came home and they were exhausted. Kyo walked past the sitting room and noticed two sleeping figures on the floor by the table.

"Uh, Shigure," he said quietly, "look."

Shigure followed his gaze, and then Yuki walked over to Shigure's side and saw what they were looking at; Akito and Tohru in each other's arms, sleeping on the floor. Shigure realized he and the others were protecting Tohru for basically nothing, because at the moment she looked happy as she slept. They smiled, they were happy for the both of them.


End file.
